dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Acatonthemoon
Archive 1 Demitrius and Gwen Would you like to do Demitrius/Gwen? Erm maybe at Covered Bridge? I'll start Definitely! [[User:MerisaMist|'Your a fool if you think that's']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'what I'm trying to protect. - Luna']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Flower gleam and glow']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'let your power shine. - Mother Gothel']] [[User:MerisaMist|'All I ever']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'want was to study. - Lady Jaina Proudmoore']] [[User:MerisaMist|'There was a time I thought I was a ferret,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'but that turned out to be the opium haze. Did you know it had that effect? Because I didn't. - Will Herondale']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Dear me. Such harsh truths so early in the morning']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'cannot be good for the digestion. - Will Herondale']] [[User:MerisaMist|'"The rivalry ends here," Percy said.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'"I love you, Wise Girl." - Percy']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Because your my friend, Seaweed Brain.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'Anymore stupid questions? - Annabeth Chase']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I am never, ever']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. - Annabeth Chase']] [[User:MerisaMist|'And it was pretty much the best']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'underwater kiss of all time. -Percabeth']] [[User:MerisaMist|'With great power comes...']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'great need to take a nap. Wake me up later. - Nico']] [[User:MerisaMist|'The world was collapsing, and the only thing']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'that really mattered to me was that she was alive. - Percabeth']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I don't see that her']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'being cyborg is relevant. - Prince Kai']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I'm sure I'll feel much more grateful when I find']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'a guy who thinks complex wiring in a girl is a turn-on. - Linh Cinder']] [[User:MerisaMist|'She was 36.28 percent']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'not human. - Lunar Chronicles']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I am not human. I am a cyborg.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'I am a mechanic. That's all I am...right? - Linh Cinder']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I think I realized that I would rather die because I betrayed them,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'than live because I betrayed you. - Wolf']] [[User:MerisaMist|'It's dangerous to confuse']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'vengeance with justice. - Mulan']] [[User:MerisaMist|'No one decides']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'my fate but me. - Belle']] [[User:MerisaMist|'They say that dreams are memories...']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'memories of another life. - Mr.Gold']] [[User:MerisaMist|'That's right.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'I know everything. - Regina']] [[User:MerisaMist|'If you want to change things, you're going to have to change them yourself,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'because there are no fairy godmothers in this world. - Emma']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Believing in even the possibility of a happy']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'ending is a very powerful thing. - Mary Margaret']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage. I've been in my fair share of brigs,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'but none as barbaric as that. They force fed me something called bologna. - Hook']] [[User:MerisaMist|'That's how you know you've really got a home because when you leave it,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'There's this feeling that you can't shake. You just miss it. - Neal']] [[User:MerisaMist|'People are going to tell you who you are your whole life.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'You've just got to punch back and say, "No. This is who I am." - Emma']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Everyone wants some magical solution for their']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'problem and everyone refuses to believe in magic. - Mad Hater']] [[User:MerisaMist|'One person's craziness']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'is another person's reality. - Tim Burton']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Yeah. It's delicious, cheesy,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'and it doesn't lie. - Henry']] [[User:MerisaMist|'What magic are you']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'going to hide behind today? - Hook']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I mean, when someone says, I forbid it,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'that's a good sign it's worth doing. - Sadie Kane']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Manhatten has other problems.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'Other gods. It's best we stay separate. - Amos']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Hit enemies with a sword until they're dead. If they rise again,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'hit them again. Repeat as necessary. - Horus']] 00:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Viola and Gaia I am so sorry for the late reply, but, to answer your question. Yes. I would want to RP Viola and Gaia sometime. Please, and thank you. Since you did not leave any location suggestions I will. The Leaky Cauldron - The Hog's Head - The Three Broomsticks - La Lune Bleue If you happen to want to put them somewhere else I would be happy to follow along. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 22:12, September 18, 2015 (UTC) The Leaky Cauldron for V and Gaia then. I will post first. Maybe we could RP our other characters sometime too? Rose and Brianna? Rhea and Zayd? I completely understand if you are not interested. I just had to ask. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 17:04, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Great! How about Rose and Brianna at the Stone Bridge Tower or maybe Rhea and Zayd at the Viaduct? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 23:01, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Would you be interested in doing both Rps now? If not just let me know. I will be happy to pick one pair, and post on one of the aforementioned locations to get things started. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 23:20, September 19, 2015 (UTC)